Maximum Ride Writing Contest
by GiveMeBooks13
Summary: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! Thank you, I love attention. I have posted the entries for round 1. So please read the entries, and VOTE (PM me/review) and say who YOU think is the BEST WRITER. This contest has gotten 345 views, and only eight people have voted! So please vote. It would really make my day.
1. Rules

**Okay, here are the rules:**

**1. **No guests can vote. Sorry, but I have to make this rule; incase a competitor votes for them self, or a 'guest' votes for the same person, like, four times.

**2. **Once five of the contestants each get five votes, the one who has less than five gets disqualified.

**3. **If non of the contestants drop out, we will have five rounds. Each round will be posted as a different story. For round two there will be a separate story entitled 'Maximum Ride Writing Competition 2', for round three 'Maximum Ride Writing Competition 3' etc...

**4. **Once Round 1 is complete, I will put '**CLOSED; GO TO ROUND** **2**'in the summary. I will wait ten days, for the competitors to write their next one shot. Until then, you'll just have to wait. The second all of the Round 2 entries are proof read, I will post them.

* * *

**Kapeesh? Four simple rules. : )**


	2. KaiAmozonKnightly Round 1

**Title: A Walk, a Blast, a Scream**

"Ugh! Would you stop with that infuriating look?!" Max finally yells, stopping her trek through the forest.

"What look, this one?" Fang asks, smirking, while walking backwards.

Max starts walking again. "Yes, that look! It's so..." She scrambles for the right word as the two head back to camp.

"Attractive? Delightful? Handsome? Ostentatious?" Fang throws out. He easily dodges a tree as he walks backwards so that he can face Max. He flips his black bangs out of his eyes, still smirking.

"Annoying! And what does osten-osten-" Max stutters, trying to figure out how he pronounced it.

"Ostentatious mean? It means flashy and showy. Or maybe pulchritudinous is what your looking for." Fang brings a finger to his chin in a mock thinking pose, the gold in his otherwise black eyes swirling, even in the darkness under the canopy.

"Oh, you don't want to know the word I'm looking for." Max mutters under her breath.

"Wait, I shouldn't use big words like that without cleverly slipping in the meaning of the word in my sentence. If I don't, it hurts your poor little brain." With his words, he pats the slightly shorter girl in front of him on the top of her head. Max makes a face at him.

"Have you been reading the dictionary for fun again?" Max asks in a serious voice.

"Ha! That's where you're wrong! I'd never do something that'd give you blackmail material!" Fang jumps up on a fallen tree, pointing down at her, mock triumph on his face.

Max can't help but laugh at the ridiculous display her friend puts on. "You are so stupid." She says, punching his shoulder lightly.

"You know you love me." Fang exclaims, hoping over a fallen log. Backwards. It's about this point that Max realizes he's been walking backwards that entire time. How does he even do that?

"Oh, please. In your dreams." She says, keeping up with the banter.

"Oh, no. I don't have to dream, 'cause you already love me." Fang winks and smirks.

In response, Max pushes him. Gah. That face drives her crazy, gets under her skin. "You are an annoying, cocky idiot!" Max exclaims. Fang opens his mouth to answer, but she holds up a hand and says, "I don't want to hear whatever perverted comment you have to answer that. Because I know that you have been hanging out with Iggy, and you will say whatever possible to annoy me."

Fang just chuckles and turns to walk the correct way, much to Max's relief. Then, just to get on her nerves, he turns around, picks her up, and throws Max easily over his shoulder.

"Put me down, Fang!" She yells, thumping his back with her fists. "Put me down you sour-faced four-armed maniacal windbag!"

Fang suddenly swings her down and where he can look her in the eyes. "You've been hanging around Iggy too much."

"I can't help it that I was stuck with him for an entire day, okay?!" Max shudders just thinking about that day.

Fang just chuckles and turns her around, setting her lightly on her feet. She immediately keeps walking. "I wonder which is worse, the fact that you came up with it in the first place, or the fact that you didn't even hesitate to say it."

"Oh, Shut up."

They go on in silence for awhile before Fang slams his hands down on Max's shoulders and yells, "BOO!" She immediately tenses up and has her fists ready to fight.

"Would you quit that?!" She spins around, but no ones there. Her eyebrows draw together in confusion.

Suddenly, Fang swings down from a branch above her, his hair falling away from his face. "Quit what, breathing?" He asks, looking at her upside down, his face no more than two inches from her own. He smirks again, looking into her golden brown eyes. Honestly, he loves her eyes and their complexity. Most people don't notice the green underlying the brown, especially with the darker shades that mix with the lighter ones. His own merely black eyes would never compare. Whereas Max thought the complete opposite, always being so fascinated with the way the golden tones weave with the black of his eyes.

Max flicks him on the forehead, putting her hands on her hips. "Get down, you idiot." In reality, she kind of liked being level with him for once, not having to look up to see his eyes, like normal. Though she's naturally tall at 5'9, Fang is still taller than her. Fang, on the other hand, had somehow managed to hit 5'9 when he was thirteen, two years ago. He is now 6'1.

Fang drops down, landing lightly on his feet. Max grabs his arm and drags him toward camp. "Come on, we left a blind pyro in charge of three kids and it's been over an hour. Who knows what we'll come back to."

True to her words, when they make it back to the clearing where camp should be located, all that's there is a few empty wrappers, a small pile of ashes, and a big black smudge on the ground.

"That was awesome! Do you think Max will notice?" Iggy asks stumbling out of the trees. Gazzy rushes forward and the two slap high fives. Nudge scowls and starts ranting, about how she wasn't able to get her, favorite, pair of jeans out first, and how she's really hungry now, because Iggy blew up their food, and that she really wishes that Max would buy her some of that, glittery, lip gloss she saw in that store a few days ago. Angel sees Max's face, and its all she can do to hold back her laughter.

"Oh. Max noticed alright." Aforementioned girl exclaims, anger burning in her eyes. Iggy freezes upon hearing her voice, looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. "Iggy. I hope you have a good explanation for this."

"Uhm. See, funny story, which... I doubt you'll find near as funny as I do," Iggy mumbles the last part, "But you see, I, um, I was," He pauses trying to think of something. "Oh! I just remembered I have to go, uh, check on that thing that, uh, I need to, um, check on. Yeah. So... Imma... Imma go." Iggy points behind him, then unfurls his wings and takes off, flying as fast as possible away from Max and the glare that he can practically feel.

Max's eye twitches before she takes off after him, and Angel finally let's loose her laughter, letting the sound spill from her and into the air, strangely contagious as the other flock members catch on, even Fang chuckling.


	3. SilenceIsGolden15 Round 1

I want to scream. I want to cry. I want to hurt. And, most importantly, I want my life to be over.

It's all my fault, you see. It's my fault my flock, my family, is dead. Every last one of them.

Angel.

Gazzy.

Nudge.

Iggy.

Fang.

They all died off one by one, and it was all my fault for not protecting them. The only person left was Dylan, and he hated me for it.

I knew it was my fault. I knew I should have tried harder. But he was the first one to say it to my face, punctuating with a blow to the jaw. I hadn't fought back, knowing how painfully true the statement was. Eventually, Fangs gang had followed suit. Maya led, and Holden was the last, but they all told me the truth in the end. Even my mom and my sister. The truth.

I had killed my family. It's my fault Fang wasn't here to finally decide between Maya and me. It's my fault Iggy isn't here to ever tell Ella how much he loved her. It's my fault Gazzy isn't here to blow something else sky high just for laughs, and my fault Nudge isn't here to rat on him. My fault Angel isn't here to drop hints about Fang and me.

And they all rightfully hate me for it.

Dylan beat on me. He was like an Eraser: big and strong and full of cold rage and thirst for revenge. Unlike if he was an Eraser, I didn't fight back. I deserved it. So I took all the blows. I embraced the bruises and the blood and the pain.

I embraced the emotional pain from the words constantly being thrown at me. I wasn't strong anymore, I was tough no longer. I just sat there and took the abuse, just waiting to join my family and accept their abuse as well for letting them die.

Because that's all my life will ever be. Full of pain and anguish... that I had always brought on myself.


	4. Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute Round 1

**Title: More**

_"'We'll be friends forever, won't we, Pooh?' asked Piglet. 'Even longer,' Pooh answered."_

_-Winnie the pooh_

* * *

She had been running carelessly through the park when she had gotten hit by a car. It had turned around a corner and rammed into her as she had obliviously been jogging with her ear buds in. On impact, she had smashed into the window shield and rolled off the car onto the ground, wiped out cold.

That was what he had been informed.

Now, she was currently residing in the hospital nearest to the incident, and he had rushed over to the building, demanding to see her. He almost wished he hadn't, though.

She looked so much paler than her normal, healthy tan. She was frail, bandaged up, and delicate. He would have chuckled, knowing that she would hate seeing herself in this state, but he couldn't find humor in this situation.

Thankfully, she wasn't in a coma; she was only resting. But she had a nasty concussion and possible brain damage, although the doctors were not yet positive.

He sat beside her makeshift hospital bed and held one of her pale hands in his own. He let out a sigh, clenching her hand as if it was his life source—although not too much where it would inflict pain on her.

You'll be okay, Max, he thought, staring at her sleeping face. She had to be okay. She was his best friend since he could possibly remember, and he couldn't imagine a life without her. And there was the fact that he wanted to be more with her, although right now, that didn't matter.

All that mattered was that he wanted his best friend back.

He let out a sigh and pulled out a book he had brought with him for sentimental reasons. Then, he flipped it open to one of the dog-eared pages, and began to read aloud from Winnie the Pooh.

"'We'll be friends forever, won't we, Pooh?' asked Piglet. 'Even longer,' Pooh answered," he said, reading calmly and soothingly. His low voice echoed around the room as he read one of her favorite quotes from her favorite book when they were younger.

It, too, was one of his favorites, although it was only recently that he began to truly value that simple statement. He began to realize how it related to him and Max—he was Pooh and she was Piglet, as childish as it may seem.

Despite the fact that he and Max might never become "more," he knew their friendship was unstoppable, invincible, and unbreakable. It was a bond to last more than a lifetime—a bond to last forever.

He stroked her bruised face lightly with his hand, and her eyes flew wide open, revealing her chocolate brown orbs.

"Fang..."

The word—his name—fell out of her chapped lips, and he heard the book fall to the bed as he gathered her face tenderly in his hands.

And as he stared down at her, he knew she'd be okay.

He knew he would be okay despite how life may turn out, because she was alive, safe, and with him—how it would be for forever, and even longer.


	5. 0o0-HappyDager-0o0 Round 1

**Title: Begging For More**

The light was streaming through the open blinds as I lay in my bed. Today was that day, I couldn't believe it was already a year, a year since all I had left of him, were just memories. The cracks in the roof were fascinating, creating different patterns like constellations.

They were visible until a tiny head popped in front of my face. My daughter's black obsidian eyes stared back at me. Just like his.

Her blonde curls bounced on her back as she jumped up and down on my bed, crinkling the beige duvet.

I store all the pain and memories away and prop myself against the headboard.

Her feet stopped bouncing and she settled herself next to me cuddling into my side.

"Hey cupcake." I whispered in her ear as a giggle escaped her lips.

Lifting my hand up with her soft little palm, she drew circles and other random shapes on my hand.

She knew it calmed me down. She knows what day it was today. She was smart. After all, she was our daughter. Angel.

The sun may have been shining in like any other day. But today, was not any other day. It was _his_ day.

"Mommy, we get to have a picnic with daddy today right?" She asked innocently, hope glimmering and shining in her eyes.

"Of course, sweetie. Daddy must be missing you. Quickly go get ready, you don't want Daddy waiting, do you?" I said plastering a smile on my face.

She ran out of the room cheerfully. How was she supposed to know the world isn't all about happiness? She was only 6 after all.

_You have to do this. For Angel. You have to stay strong._

I gathered all the strength I hade in me and got up. My feet dug into soft fluffy carpet as I walked across the room, and into the bathroom. My toes curled as they hit the cold white tiles of the bathroom.

My hand reached out to turn the tap on. Cold water flows out and into my palm. Fluttering my eyelids close, I splashed the flowing water against my face.

Droplets of the water run down my face. Raising my gaze onto the mirror I meet my own stare. There was no twinkle. No shine. No happiness. So much pain vivid in my brown eyes, even I cringe and look away.

I strip down and get into the shower. Turning the dial, hot water falls onto me, running down my body. Stealing myself away from the real world I float back into the past.

I gasp turning the hot water off. I lean against the wall trying to capture my breath. Hot trails of tears burn down my face, mixing and mingling with the water. Grabbing a towel, I wrap it around myself as my feet walk out and into the closet.

As a futile attempt of locking myself away from the past, I busy myself in choosing an outfit. Slipping into a black lacey dress; the same one he had bought me on my birthday 3 years ago.

Lace sleeves that stopped at my elbows, with a belt going around my waist. The dress stopping right above my knees, showing off my tanned legs.

Stepping into my ballet flat pump shoes I walk out of my bedroom and into the hallway. Walls covered in photo frames. Of him. Of us. Of our family.

His arms draped around my shoulder, pulling me into him as I cradle Angel in my arms. Our very first family portrait.

There's another photo, captured at the perfect moment, taken by Nudge. His arms enclosed tightly around me, my back leaning on his chest. Lifting me in the air and spinning me around. My eyes closed and my mouth left open probably shrieking while his nose was scrunched up as he chuckled.

Angel runs up to me shaking me back from my thoughts.

"Come on mommy, we can't be late! We don't wanna keep daddy waiting." She rambles, grabbing my wrist and dragging me along.

"Ohmigod! I can't wait to see daddy again! I miss him soooooo much mommy." She speaks gesturing wildly, spreading out her smalls arms as far as they can go showing how much she's missed her daddy.

"Do you think he misses us well? Do you miss him as well mommy? Why won't daddy come back to us? Why can't you bring him back?" Angel asks stopping abruptly in her steps and turning around, looking deep in thought.

My dress brushes the carpet as I kneel down soothing her dress; taking away the imaginary crinkles on it.

"Off course daddy misses us. He loves us a lot sweet cake. Much more than you can imagine. Sooooo much" I reply spreading my arms copying the way she had done earlier.

A giggle escapes her soft little lips as I continue.

"I miss him a lot baby. We can't bring him back, he's too far gone". I say as tears prickle in my brown eyes.

"Come on lets go". I continue a sad smile sneaking its way up to my face.

Tears stream down my face, and this time I don't even try to stop them, just let them fall freely.

I loved him.

I still do love him.

I always will.

Till the last breath I take.

I love him.

The man, who always left me begging for more.

Maybe it's not about the happy ending. Maybe it's about the story.


	6. Life-Just-Bites-Back Round 1

*If Fang and Max never made up, and twenty years passed without them seeing each other.*

I kept up to date. Ever since that note Fang left me 20 years ago, I've marked it down until the day came.

Today.

I quickly threw on a tank top and a pair of jeans, along with my leather jacket. "Max, where are you going?" I whipped around, and saw twenty-seven-year-old Angel, staring at me in concern. 20 years did nothing to her, just letting her age a bit, but her angelic face still looked as innocent as ever. "No where, Angel, I'll be back soon." I turned around, then, with a running start, snapped my wings out and soared into the sky.

* * *

At first, I had no idea where I was going, but soon my GPS instincts kicked in, and soon I was at the same cave where Fang and I had first learned a flying teqneique from hawks. Coming to a rest at the edge, I looked around, seeing nothing, not even an animal in sight. What if he forgot? What if he moved on? What if stop it Max. Honestly, I'm not acting like myself. Taking a deep breath, I sat down and leaned against the cave wall, closing my eyes.

"Hello There."

My eyes snapped open, and I shot up, looking around. "Fang?" I spoke, unsure on who it was. Then he was there. His dark hair still fell a little over his onyx eyes. And he was still wearing his all dark clothes.

Jeez, this guy needs some color in his life.

"Max, you've changed." He said softly, stepping towards me so we were about two inches apart, and I stared into his dark eyes.

"So have you." I said, daring to step a little closer. Our noses were almost touching. "You're taller, you're voice is deeper." And you're hotter, I added silently in my head. Fang smirked, as if her heard me.

"Well," he replied, pressing our foreheads together, never breaking eye contact. "You're taller too, but you're still beautiful as ever." Heat rushed to my cheeks, and I closed my eyes. I felt kind of weird. Fang and I hadn't seen each other for twenty years, and yet, here we are, not catching up for anything, just standing close to each other.

Fang silently, and cautiously put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Gently, I locked my hands around his neck. "Can I kiss you, now?" He whispered into my ear. "Do you really have to ask that?" I replied, rolling my eyes. I could almost feel his smirk.

Slowly, he leaned in, and pressed his lips against mine. Our mouths moving together, Fang gently pushed me against the cave wall.

We were kissing for who knows how long. But when we finally stopped, we flew together back to the house, where everyone could see him after so many long years.

And having Fang back, for good now, was the best ever.

**Just a note: because it was twenty years that passed, Iggy, Max and Fang would be thirty-four/thirty-five, Nudge would be thirty-one/thirty-two, Gazzy would be twenty-eight/twenty-nine, and Angel would be twenty-six/twenty-seven.**


	7. GagaBear18 Round 1

Two cracks echoed through the dimming light of the day. Pain bloomed in my body, spreading through my chest and wings and everywhere. I stopped flying.

The steady, chaotic rush of wind roared past my ears. It wasn't the typical sound of the wind when I was flying. No, that was more of a comforting whirr, whoosh, whirr, and whoosh. This was messy, uncontrolled, terrifying.

I wanted to scream, but who would hear me? There wasn't a soul in sight that would actually save me. So the scream stayed stuck in my throat, choking me to a point of fear I had never reached before.

I think I finally got what people meant when they said they fell off of Cloud Nine. The invincible feeling was gone; replaced by hopelessness and fear and acceptance. Acceptance of death, of my lost euphoria of invincibility.

The tears that pricked in my eyes, burned across my cheeks as the wind dried them in an instant. They were the unshed tears from my life. The ones I wanted to cry when I thought Fang was dead; the ones I wanted to cry when all the crap hit the fan and I was left to fight through it.

With my wings reaching toward heaven and my eyes praying to a God that never saved me, I broke the surface of the water. I couldn't breathe. I may have been able to breathe in the water, but a bullet hole through my chest and in my right wing was leaving me with the inability.

And then I sunk. I didn't even try to fight it. I couldn't take this anymore. Erasers. Dr. Gods. Life.

Only God knew where the Flock was and they were probably safer with me not there. They would miss me, but I would choose their safety over their feelings. It was harsh, but it was how life was.

And then the realization that wasn't acceptance of death and loss of the euphoria hits.

I, Maximum Ride, had fallen.


End file.
